multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zensiv System
The Zensiv System is a system in the Tekves arm of the Stavia Galaxy. It contains the star Nivanen and the objects that orbit it: Nahen, Gatan, Zensai (home to the Zengan), Nahus, Deldan, and Tenshuv being the main planets, as well as any bodies indirectly orbiting it, i.e. moons of planets. It also contains a secondary star system, orbiting the brown dwarf Rigen , which has two planet-sized satellites, Isuta and Leda. Formation and Structure The Zensiv system formed around 20 billion years ago from the gravitational collapse of a giant molecular cloud composed of dust and hydrogen in the minor Uden Nebula. Upon the collapse, the cloud formed a small star that slowly grew in size until it began to glow brighter than a brown dwarf. This is Nivanen, containing much of the mass in the system. The planets then formed, with much of the excess in the gas giants of Nahen, Deldan, and Tenshuv. Most of the rocky material, however, was located in the middle rings of the proto-planetary disc, eventually creating Gatan, Zensai, and Nahus. This would also explain the smaller amount of moons orbiting around Tenshuv. The excess material in the middle band formed the only major asteroid belt in the system, the Bedel Belt. This is located between the orbits of Zensai and Nahus. However, there is something of a comet belt beyond the orbit of Tenshuv, which is formed of chemical ices due to the incredibly low temperature there. This is known as the Tev Field, which also contains a several small planetoids. At the edge of the heliosphere - the flow of plasma from the sun - is the beginning of the Trans-Nivan Region. This region is largely empty, save some long-period comets, space stations, and the occasional asteroid. However, there is also a second, very small star in this region, the brown dwarf Rigen. This orbits Nivanen, and has a few satellites of its own, Isuta and Leda being the two planet-sized ones. The majority of the mass in the Zensiv system is contained by Nivanen, a class M2 red dwarf containing more than 83% of the mass, at 100,000 earth masses. Around 16% of the mass is held by the class L3 brown dwarf Rigen, at around 17,000 earth masses. More than 99% of the remaining mass is held by the gas giants. Celestial Bodies There are several celestial bodies in the Zensiv System, ranging from stars to small asteroids. Nivanen Main Article: Nivanen '' Nivanen is the primary star in the Zensiv system, and by far its largest mass, at roughly 100,000 earth masses. It is comprised of 97% hydrogen and helium, with heavier elements towards the core. Its mass allows it to create nuclear fusion, sending out its energy almost completely in electromagnetic radiation, including visible light and higher radiation. Its elements, however, give it the appearance of an orange star. The red dwarf is an average star throughout Emenata. It contains more metals than many stars in the Stavia Galaxy, however, due to its relatively young age compared to other red dwarves. Terrestrial planets The terrestrial planets of the Zensiv system are small, dense, and have few moons. They are made typically of silicates, while carbonate percentages in their crusts are higher than most planets in their galaxy. Gatan ''Main article: Gatan '' Gatan is the second closest planet to Nivanen (0.35 AU away), and is the smallest planet in the system, at .04 earth masses. It is incredibly hot, and has very little features other than impact craters and ridges caused by contraction. This contraction is due to its incredibly slow day, as the night side is very cold and compresses before turning around and expanding. It has absolutely no atmosphere, blown away by solar winds, most likely along with much of its outer layers, explaining its relatively large core. Zensai ''Main article: Zensai '' Zensai is the third planet from Nivanen (0.8 AU away), and is the largest terrestrial planet, at 1.2 earth masses. It is very habitable, and is inhabited by intelligent life: the Zengan, who have set up civilization across their galaxy. It is also notable for being the only terrestrial planet directly orbiting Nivanen that does not have a slow day. It has two moons. Nahus ''Main article: Nahus Nahus is the fourth planet from Nivanen (2.2 AU away), and weighs in at 0.5 earth masses. It has a thick atmosphere of primarily carbon dioxide, acid and water vapors, and carbon monoxide, giving it extreme greenhouse gas levels. It has three small moons. Gaseous planets There are three gaseous planets in the Zensiv system, varying widely in temperature. Nahen Main article: Nahen '' Nahen is the closest planet to Nivanen (0.1 AU away), although it is the most massive, at 210 earth masses. Its distance from Nivanen gives it the appearance of being a massive planet, but in instead has an incredibly low density, with the diffuse giving it a diameter of around 160,000 km, almost twice that of Jupiter. Nahen has no moons, despite its size. Deldan ''Main article: Deldan '' Deldan is the fifth planet from Nivanen (4.5 AU away), and weighs at 150 earth masses. It has massive rings extending more than 500,000 km out of it, despite their incredible thinness. It also has several moons. Tenshuv ''Main article: Tenshuv '' Tenshuv is the sixth and last direct planet in the Zensiv system (17.2 AU away), and weighs in at 95 earth masses. It has few moons and small rings, while much of its atmosphere is made of solidified chemicals and elements such as ammonia and oxygen. Rigen ''Main article: Rigen While many astronomers initially believed Rigen to be a supermassive planet at a much closer distance due to its low luminosity, it was later found that it is in fact an average-sized brown dwarf. This is made of several different elements, with a core that contains many more heavy elements than other stars, as it fuses deuterium instead of hydrogen. It weighs roughly 17,000 earth masses, and is around 12,000 AU away from Nivanen. It has two planets orbiting it: Isuta and Leda. It glows a dark shade of scarlet, hence its name in many Zengan tongues for red. Isuta Main article: Isuta '' Isuta is the closest planet to Rigen (.07 AU away), and is around room temperature. It has a small atmosphere primarily of oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide, making it hospitable for life. However, there is very little water on the surface, and as such developed no life until the introduction of life by the Zengan. Leda ''Main article: Leda Leda is on the outer reaches of Rigen's influence (148 AU away), and is the coldest known planet-sized body in the Zensiv system. Its surface is covered with chemical ices and its orbit is even heavily influenced by the gravity of Nivanen. Both Rigen and Nivanen are outshone by larger nearby stars, and, from the planet's surface, one might think this is even a rogue body. Military Presence The Zensiv system is highly militarized, due to the fact that it is the home system of the Zengan. Hundreds of millions of soldiers are kept on planets and moons, while fleets patrol the space of the system. The following is a summary of the fleets outside of planetary military districts. Overall, the forces in the Zensiv system represent around 3% of their army strength, and 10% of their naval strength, based in The Armed Forces of the Torun Federation. *1st Fleet of the Torun Federation **Location: Throughout the inner system **Commander: High Admiral Renin od Irus **Composition ***59 dreadnoughts ***30 supercarriers ***756 battleships ***1,240 battlecruisers ***550 carriers ***4,800 heavy cruisers ***10,050 light cruisers ***50,200 frigates *2nd Fleet of the Torun Federation **Location: Trans-Nivanen space **Commander: High Admiral Redi o'Kasen **Composition ***42 dreadnoughts ***30 supercarriers ***410 battleships ***950 battlecruisers ***320 carriers ***2,600 heavy cruisers ***8,400 light cruisers ***36,300 frigates *1st Army of the Torun Federation **Location: Carried on the 1st Fleet **Commander: Marshal Deon 'Ironside' o'Deldan **Composition ***10,000 infantry brigades (2,000,000,000 infantry) ***2,500 amored brigades (2,500,000 heavy tanks, 10,000,000 light tanks, 100,000,000 support infantry) ***Mobile Headquarters ***Several engineer and support brigades Category:Zensiv System Category:Zengan Category:Stavia Galaxy Category:Star Systems